


Someone Who Doesn't Run Away

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Post 2x08, aftermath of the kiss, kiss, supergirl 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Mon-El decides to tell Kara about the kiss they shared when he can't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yep, guess who can't stop writing fanfictions. Seriously, though, this has come to a place where I need professional help. Do I care, though? Not one bit (lol). To be honest, I wasn't planning on writing this today, let alone publishing it, but when I got the idea I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you like it :)

Mon-El didn’t know what he was thinking when he decided it would be a good idea to go to Kara’s place. It was almost midnight, which meant that by that time, he should be in bed, sleeping, getting ready for the next day’s affairs. And he would’ve done that…

If he had been able to sleep.

For the last week, after he’d woken up from the Medusa virus, he slept well past midnight and woke up early. Whenever he closed his eyes, no matter how tired he was, Kara’s face came into his mind, glowing in front of him as if she were a beam of light. Her eyes were shining with tears, her hair tumbling down her shoulders in soft waves as she looked into his eyes, her gaze wide. He should’ve stopped himself, he knew. He should’ve stopped before he reached forward to caress her cheek, before he called her beautiful, before he… Before he kissed her. He should’ve stopped. But he was on drugs, everything felt blurry and upside down around him, and he thought he was going to die. He couldn’t think clearly as he leaned down to press his lips on her.

That was truly a mistake, and he could blame it on the virus and dying. What he did after that, though, hiding the fact that he remembered the kiss oh-so clearly, that was all him. He couldn’t put it on anyone. He should’ve told her at least, apologize maybe, but he’d freaked out, the thought of Kara not liking the kiss twisting his stomach, that he had to pretend he didn’t remember. He waited for him to tell her, he was pretty sure he was pleading with his eyes, but she hadn’t. _You drooled_ , she’d told him. _You drooled all over yourself_. He wanted to tell Kara if that was the best excuse she could come up with, but since he couldn’t do that without revealing the fact that he remembered everything, he shut up, only forcing out a laugh. He’d been weak. He’d been a coward, running away from Kara, from his feelings, from the possibility of rejection. He almost fell to his old habits back on Daxam, drinking his problems away, but the thought of Kara stopped him.

Not that it made him any more of a hero. In fact, it only had made him more miserable, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to talk to Kara, to get this weight off his shoulders, and if she didn’t want him… Well, she’d stayed friends with both James and Winn, so he was hoping at least they could manage that. Even though his feelings for this amazing woman seemed like they’d never go away.

Gathering up his courage, he lifted his hand to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened, revealing Kara. She was in her PJs, which was a pink sweater and pants with pig patterns on it; her hair was ruffled and her eyes looked like she was about to go to sleep. Mon-El couldn’t do anything but stare at her as his hand froze in the air before he dropped it.

“Mon-El, what are you doing here?” Kara asked as Mon-El’s cheeks started burning. Had she known for how long he’d been standing there? Had she been watching him all that time with her X-ray vision?

He quickly got rid of those thoughts as he forced a smile. “You’re not gonna even say hi, or invite me in?” Kara rolled her eyes, but she still stepped back to let her in.

“Of course I will, but it’s past midnight. I just didn’t expect you. Or anyone. I mean, it wasn’t just about…you.” Kara’s voice trailed off at the end, but her babble still made Mon-El smile. He turned to her slowly.

“I didn’t wake you up, right?” he asked, digging his hands in his cardigan’s pocket. Kara shook her head.

“No, I was just about to go to bed when I saw you outside. Did something happen?” She sounded really worried as she searched Mon-El’s eyes, making him feel worse than he already did. He had to turn his eyes away as shame and guilt filled his chest, so much so that it was hard to breathe.

“No. I mean, yes, something happened but not… But nothing dangerous or anything.” He walked to the kitchen counter and leaned over it, suddenly needing some support. Kara’s footsteps followed.

“Ooooookay,” she said as she stopped in front of him. “You’re not making any sense.” Mon-El puffed out his breath, trying to pull his mind together. _Just say it_ , he urged himself. _You’ve practiced it several hundred times in front of a mirror, and wasted a hoard of paper trying to come up with the best way of telling it. You can do it._

His pep talk had been helpful until he looked up to face Kara. And then all his courage was gone again. All he wanted was to leap out of the window and run back to the DEO, forgetting coming to Kara’s place. He might’ve done that if Kara wasn’t looking at him expectantly. He bit his lip. _You can do it_.

“I…need to tell you something,” he blurted out, knowing if he hadn’t started talking soon, he’d run away again. Kara must’ve realized how serious he was, because she didn’t even bother to make fun of his nervousness as she reached for his hand on the table, holding it.

“Anything,” she said, her sleepiness long gone as her eyes focused on Mon-El. He swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on their hands, and opened his mouth. All of the words had chosen that exact time to disappear from his mind. Oh, why was it so hard to tell Kara when he didn’t have a problem telling his reflection? He cursed himself inwardly before he looked up. _Continue_ , he forced himself. _Just say something_.

“About… About what happened when I was dying,” he managed to say finally. He was planning on saying it more confidently, without his voice shaking or cracking, but he sounded weak and definitely unsure. He stole a glance at Kara to see her reaction, realizing her face had paled considerably. She straightened up and cleared her throat, looking at anywhere in the house except Mon-El.

_She hadn’t let your hand go though_ , his mind reminded him. _That can’t be a bad sign_. All Mon-El could think, though, was that it wasn’t necessarily a good sign either.

“What about it?” Kara asked, laughing nervously. “I mean, I already said you drooled. I don’t think you’d want the—“

“I remember,” he cut in. The words dropped between them like a bomb, silencing Kara and making her gape at him with her mouth dropped open. She didn’t say anything for a moment, neither did he, and silence stretched. Mon-El waited for her to speak, but she wasn’t. He continued when silence became unbearable. “I remember the kiss, Kara. I lied about it.”

“You…lied,” she repeated him slowly, as if she couldn’t process his words. “You remember the kiss.” Mon-El pressed his lips together and nodded.

“I’m so sorry,” he said without waiting for her reaction. This time, all the words stuck in his throat had been freed, tumbling down his lips in a bunch of meaningless sentences. “I never meant to do it. I just… I was dying when I kissed you, Kara, and the memory was blurry. I didn’t know if you liked it or not, and I got scared. The lie just came out. And when you pretended like you didn’t remember either, I thought… I thought…”

“I didn’t like it,” Kara completed his sentence, making him look up with surprise. _She doesn’t look angry_ , he thought. But other than that, he really had no idea what she was thinking.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m… I’m not a good man, Kara. I was a coward on Daxam, and every time I got scared, my first instinct was to run away. I know I shouldn’t have done it, I should’ve been honest with you, but the thought of you leaving me scared me too much that I did what I always did: I ran away. I’m so sorry. I know it doesn’t make it better, but I am.” He stopped for a second, straightening up. He still couldn’t look at Kara. After a few excruciating seconds, he felt her fingers on his chin, pushing his head up so that he was looking at her. There was a smile on her face, a smile filled with compassion and understanding. He expected anything else, but he really didn’t expect her to look at him that way.

“Mon-El, I’d have never left you. I promised you that you’d never be alone on this world. Even if I didn’t like the kiss, I would’ve stayed by your side and been your friend.” Mon-El’s heart stuttered with her words as he couldn’t help being grateful. He definitely didn’t deserve Kara’s kindness, but she was still giving it to him and that was all he could ask for.

That was when he realized what she’d really said. _Even if I didn’t like the kiss_ … Those were her exact words. Not “Whether I liked the kiss or not,” nor “The fact that I didn’t enjoy the kiss,” nor “Not liking the kiss.” She’d said even if she hadn’t liked it, which could only mean, if Mon-El got the earth vocabulary right…

“Does that mean that you…liked it?” he asked, hope filling his lungs. Kara blushed as she looked away, pushing her hair back.

“I might’ve enjoyed it. A little bit. You know, little tiny bit.” A smile tugged Mon-El’s lips as he raised his brows, challenging Kara. She sighed. “Okay, I did enjoy it. That doesn’t make me guilty.” Mon-El laughed before his face turned serious again, looking deep into her eyes. He shook his head.

“Then why didn’t you tell me the truth?” She rolled her eyes.

“Says Mr. Coward who didn’t admit he remembered the kiss,” she snorted. “I got scared too, okay? It was the first time that I… That I felt like this towards anyone. I was scared you wouldn’t want it if you learnt the truth.” Mon-El just gaped at her for a moment before he pressed his lips together.

“You’re an idiot,” he couldn’t help saying. Kara’s eyes widened before she scowled.

“Gee, thanks. Is that how you flatter a girl on Daxam? Because if it is, you better learn it’s not one bit flattering on—“ Before she could finish her sentence, Mon-El leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. At first, she didn’t kiss him back. His heart was pounding, with excitement and fear, his blood buzzing in his veins and travelling all around his body. He sort of expected her to pull back, but she didn’t. On the contrary, she leaned in, snuggling close to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Only then Mon-El could relax and enjoy the kiss, revel in the feeling of her lips on his, her tongue slipping in his mouth, her hand travelling down his back and her fingers running in his hair. He enjoyed every last bit of all of the sensations until he had to pull back to breathe. He realized Kara was as breathless as he was as she rested her forehead against his.

“So you do want to mate with me,” Kara stated, looking up at him. There was absolutely nothing on the face of any planet that could erase Mon-El’s smile.

“Well, if it isn’t obvious, yes,” he said, tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear, “I do want to mate with you.” Kara’s smile was big enough to illuminate the whole room.

“Good,” she whispered as she leaned in again, their lips merely an inch apart. “Because I want that too.” That was the last thing she said before she crushed his lips with hers again, both of them losing themselves in each other once more.


End file.
